


Blossom

by minimumobsession



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flowers, M/M, florist and tattoo artist au, florist!wonwoo, kinda angsty at the end, supportivebffs!mingyu+seungcheol, tattooartist!junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: Honestly, all Wonwoo needed in his life were his two cats and flowers (and occasionally Mingyu and Seungcheol).And he's surprised to see that it only takes one (1) sexy tattoo artist for him to need someone else in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so instead of writing another chapter of Eros, i wrote this.... sorry YOI fans. i promise to get another chapter out soon  
> fun fact: lowkey pissed and upset that spica's disbanding. they had such bops and were highkey talented  
> kinda inspired by this song by a duo called Wings who released to singles 2 years ago and basically disappeared  
> i got all my information off wikipedia yay

It was the simplicity of his life in which Wonwoo enjoyed. Dozens of flowers and shrubs grew in his greenhouse; all painting colorful spots into Wonwoo’s life. Sure, it seemed a little lonely in his little flower shop, but his two cats that loyally followed him to and from work every day and the occasional butterfly gave him all the company he needed. Besides, Seungcheol and Mingyu would stop by almost every day to check up on him.

Sometimes the best lives were the simplest ones, and Wonwoo thought his life was pretty great.

“Oh, thank God,” the frantic teenager said, throwing a fistful of cash on the counter as he reached over to grab the large bouquet of flowers. “I completely forgot my mom’s birthday. Keep the change.”

Wonwoo smiled back. “I get that all the time. I hope your mother enjoys her flowers.”

The teenager was already halfway out of the door, calling over his shoulder, “She most definitely will! Thanks Mister!” And was off on his way.

A bell jingled right as Wonwoo’s grandfather clock started chiming at eight exactly.

“Let me guess, forgotten anniversary?”

“On time as always, Mingyu,” Wonwoo laughed, sweeping the dirt bits off of the counter. “But it was a mother’s birthday.”

His best friend beamed widely, showing off all his teeth. “Yeah, yeah. And of course I am on time,” Mingyu scoffed, almost sounded offended. “Who else is making sure you get some human contact every day?”

“I have my cats and customers,” Wonwoo pointed out, scooping up a big Korat. “Isn’t that right, Zinnia?” he cooed, scratching the cat’s belly.

Mingyu scoffed, pulling up an old stool with blue paint chipping off the sides. “Yeah, how is business anyways? I saw you got featured in the newspaper.”

“It’s great,” Wonwoo replied, setting down a wriggling Zinnia, who scampered off to chase her brother, Mimosa. “I got four orders for weddings, two meetings with landscapers, and a bunch of last minute requests, like Mr. I-Forgot-My-Mom’s-Birthday.”

“Wow, busy bee you are.”

Wonwoo laughed. “Yeah, and a bunch of bees are loving my flowers.”

Mingyu hopped onto the dirty counter, crossing his legs and staring at Wonwoo like a curious child. “Hilarious,” he drawled. “Hey, the gang is going out to that new club right across the tattoo and piercing place. You should come; Hansol and Jisoo haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I need to design the bouquets for the weddings,” Wonwoo declined softly, walking over to the door to turn the outside light off. “Those take a lot of time and energy. It’ll be me and Zinnia and Mimosa.”

Mingyu’s shoulders deflated and exasperatedly sighed. “You say that every time. Don’t you get lonely here with your two cats?”

“No,” Wonwoo stated, putting a small potted Geranium Versicolor next to the window. “I don’t need a lot of human contact. That’s why I’m an introvert and you're an extrovert. I do not have the life of the party.”

“Fine,” Mingyu finally relented. His friends would be disappointed in another failed attempt to get Wonwoo out of his hole. “But tomorrow’s Sunday, so you have the day off. We’re going to have boy’s day out, and you can’t back out. No question’s asked.”

Mimosa hopped onto the window sill, rubbing his head against Wonwoo’s outstretched hand. “I guess so,” Wonwoo said, more focused on petting his cat. Mingyu could be pretty stubborn at times.

“Good,” Mingyu cheered, instantly cheering up. “We’re getting tattoos tomorrow.”

Wonwoo’s hands whirled around, almost smacking Mimosa in the head. Mimosa hissed before hopping off the window will to hide under a small Potentilla branch. “What?”

Mingyu laughed, hopping off the counter to pat Wonwoo on the cheek. “I knew you would react like that. No, I’m getting a tattoo, but I want you to actually do something outside of this small shop.”

“Whatever,” Wonwoo scoffed, grabbing a broom to sweep away the dirt crumbles. “Just be here at ten sharp. If you’re even a minute late, I’m taking off my pants and cuddling with my cats.”

“Aye aye captain,” Mingyu mocked, saluting childishly. “Well, I better go, since I have to be here so early in the morning. Bye hermit!” Mingyu waved and walked out of the door.

“Ten isn't even early,” Wonwoo playfully shouted to Mingyu’s retreating back.

“It is to me,” came the faint reply.

Wonwoo turned back around to shoo Zinnia away from batting a delicate Lisianthus. Those were particularly expensive flowers and difficult to care for, and he would like to keep it one piece; saving it for a special occasion. He turned to lock his greenhouse when the door bell lightly jingled.

It was already past closing time, and Wonwoo braced himself for a bratty customer.

“Oh, hello,” came the soft voice and the distinctive deep purr of Zinnia rumbled through the air. “You’re a beautiful cat.”

Wonwoo peeked over a large Alpine fern. A male stood, bent over at the waist, one hand clutching a small note pad and the other giving Zinnia the belly rubs she loved so much. This man was not an average customer. The tight white tee tucked into black skinny jeans paired with badass combat boots had a sinful feel to them. Wonwoo had to admit, some of the sin probably had something to do with the man’s left arm completely covered in brightly colored ink depicting everything from delicate flowers to complicated Chinese characters. The man’s chestnut hair hung over his eyes as miles of golden skin greeted Wonwoo.

Wonwoo had to slap himself to make sure he wasn’t drooling over this sinful man.

Apparently Wonwoo had actually slapped himself, and the man looked up. Wonwoo was not prepared to how dark and beautiful those eyes were.

“Oh hi,” the man greeted in a silky voice that made Wonwoo want to make out with the man right then and there. “I saw someone leave the store and thought you were still open. I can leave if you’re closing up.”

“No, it’s fine,” Wonwoo managed to cough out, still awestruck by this badass man in front of him. “What do you need?”

“I have an upcoming project about flowers and I thought I could get some ideas from this shop. I saw it in the newspaper,” the man explained.

“Oh, I have flowers,” Wonwoo said lamely. Wow, good one Wonwoo. Hot tattoo guy definitely thought your store called Petals sold bricks.

The man laughed and Wonwoo wanted to sigh. It was a perfect laugh; not too obnoxious, just really deep and warmth spread from the tips of Wonwoo’s ears to the bottoms of his toes.

Wonwoo coughed, face almost flushing a bright red. “What are you doing with flowers?”

“Oh, I should have explained myself,” the man apologized, eyes crinkling up into a smile. “I have a client that wanted flower on her wrist, and she let me pick the flower.”

“You’re a tattoo artist,” Wonwoo stated.

“Yeah,” the man excitedly nodded. “I work at A Touch of Ink. The name is Junhui.”

“Wonwoo,” Wonwoo said, holding out his hand awkwardly.

Junhui’s warm fingers wrapped around Wonwoo’s hand, soft palms touching. Wonwoo swore there were sparks. “Nice to meet you, Wonwoo. If you ever need a tattoo, just hit me up.”

Wonwoo wanted to faint; his name came so effortlessly off of Junhui’s tongue, like it was meant to be there.

“What flowers do you recommend? I was thinking delicate and beautiful.”

Wonwoo’s heart raced. He didn’t want to let Junhui down by picking a generic flower. Zinnia hopped onto the counter, big eyes staring up at him. The Lisianthus’ purple petals flashed in his mind.’ He turned and grabbed the Lisianthus, gently placing it in front of Junhui. The delicate lavender flowers seemed to glow under the dim lights.

“I was saving this for a special person, but I think you need it more,” Wonwoo said, gently fingering a gossamer petal. “It’s a Lisianthus. A beautiful flower that people like for weddings, but its name is just ‘dissolving flower’; nothing too special.”

Junhui stared in awe of the flower, inked fingers coming to stroke a petal. Wonwoo could hear Junhui's internal conflict. “I can’t,” Junhui tried to refuse. “You said you were saving it.”

“No, it’s fine,” Wonwoo said, pushing it towards Junhui. “I have another in the back and I can order in some seeds. It’s fine, really.”

Junhui smiled sweetly. Everything about Junhui seemed so different from his badass appearance.

“Thank you so much,” Junhui breathed, still staring at the flower. “How much?”

“It’s on the house,” Wonwoo said.

“No, I have to give you something for something as beautiful as this flower.”

A date. “Just make sure you take care of it,” Wonwoo opted instead. “It'll make me really happy to see this grow really big and beautiful.”

Junhui flashed a cheeky grin, holding out his hand. “You got yourself a deal, flower boy.”

Breathless was an understatement as Junhui waved a goodbye and chirped a hope to see you soon before heading out of the door. It took all Wonwoo's willpower to say goodbye instead of ogling that fine ass.

Closing the door, Wonwoo finally released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Mimosa bounded over, rubbing his face against Wonwoo’s ankle. “I know right,” Wonwoo cooed, scratching Mimosa’s head. “I’m already whipped.”

* * *

 

All thoughts of Junhui flew out of the window when Wonwoo woke up thirty minutes late with five texts and two missed calls from Mingyu. He quickly shoved his legs through light blue skinny jeans and stuffed his feet in white converse, throwing on his letterman jacket on the way out. Frantic knocking forced Wonwoo to quicken his pace.

Of course Mingyu was smiling like the sun was shining out of ass. “Don’t you look preppy today,” Mingyu commented, giving Wonwoo an exaggerated once over.

Wonwoo slid on his ray bans and gave Mingyu a look. “Yeah, I’m a preppy bitch.”

Mingyu laughed and bumped their shoulders together. “Atta boy.”

It was a cool spring morning with the right enough of sun warming their cheeks. Wonwoo didn’t remember the last time he went into town not with the intention of groceries or errands. It was surprisingly calming and peaceful. He could see the tattoo parlor from several blocks away; one of the only black buildings and neon signs not advertising alcohol. A few people were slowly spilling out of the club next to it; staggering to their parked cars with their hands shielding their sensitive eyes from the harsh light.

“Party hard,” Mingyu commented as they both ran to the other side of the road. “They close at eleven in the morning and open at five at night; crazy, right?”

“Nothing I would know,” Wonwoo muttered, heading into the dark building.

He didn't want to be stereotypical, but this tattoo place reeked of alternative styles and emo employees. Loud rock music blasted over the speakers as Mingyu headed to the receptionist with blood red hair and several piercings.

“Welcome to A Touch of Ink. How can we help you?” she greeted surprisingly cheerful and upbeat, a vast contrast with her fish net tights and dark eye liner.

“Yeah, I have a tattoo appointment at noon under the name Mingyu,” Mingyu smiled dashingly, pretty smiley for someone about to get ink permanently stabbed into his skin.

The receptionist thumbed through a planner. “Ah, there you are. Well Jun is just finishing up with his last client so it'll be a couple minutes.”

“That's fine,” Mingyu said, heading to the dark red love seat. He turned to Wonwoo. “Isn't this exciting?”

“Depends,” Wonwoo replied, flopping down on the loveseat next to Mingyu. “What's your tramp stamp going to be?”

“Funny,” Mingyu said dryly. “But I'm getting a diamond on my back because-”

“Your name means precious starry gemstone; we've been over this Starry Gemstone.”

“Yeah, but did you know I also wanted a cheesy quote?”

“No?” Wonwoo replied, still shocked how unpredictable his best friend could be.

“Mingyu?” a familiar voice called from behind the curtain.

Wonwoo wanted to smack himself. A Touch and Ink, that's where Junhui works…

“Oh, Wonwoo! I didn't expect to see you here so soon.” And there he stood, a red bandana pushing back his disheveled bangs, golden arms highlighted with the black muscle shirt. Wonwoo had died and Junhui was sent as the Fallen Angel.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo managed to stammer out.

“Wooh,” Mingyu whistled, slinging his arm around Wonwoo's shoulders, pulling him snug to his side. “I didn't know you were talking to tattoo artists. What have you been hiding from me?”

Junhui's hopeful face fell slightly, gripping the leather bracelet around his wrist. “Oh, um Wonwoo I just finished the client with Lisianthus; do you want to take a look?”

Wonwoo shrugged Mingyu's overbearing arm off his shoulder and walked over to Junhui. “Totally.”

Behind the curtain was a girl; arm outstretched, wrapped in gauze. The beautiful Lisianthus stood in a new pot next to a window, bathing in the bright streaming light. An exact replica of the lavender petals and thin stem was printed delicately on the thin wrist, tan skin complementing the colors of the flower.

It was…

“Beautiful,” Wonwoo breathed out.

“Thank you,” pink tinted the tan cheeks of Junhui. “I tried to do justice to the flower.”

“You did,” Wonwoo replied, smiling at the proud tattoo artist. The girl bowed at Junhui before leaving the curtained room.

“Excuse me,” Mingyu's deep voice interrupted the heartwarming moment, and Wonwoo wanted to punch Mingyu. “I hate to be a cock block, but I would like to have the tattoo artist pay attention to me now.”

Junhui's bright grin instantly dimmed when Mingyu's loud aura filled the air. “Guess I have to someone to attend to now. You can sit in here if you want to keep him company.”

Mingyu looked smugly at Wonwoo before sitting down in the uncomfortable seat, already stripping off his shirt. “I still want the design we made during our consultation, please.”

“The simple diamond on the right shoulder blade?” Junhui asked, unfazed by the half-naked man in front of him. Either he wasn’t gay or just not into Mingyu. Wonwoo hoped it was the latter.

“Yes,” Mingyu enthusiastically nodded. Junhui hummed and sat on a stool, pulling up a cart with an array of needles.

Junhui pulled a bright lamp and got to work. He swiped rubbing alcohol up and down Mingyu’s forearm before shaving it clean. “Wow, it tickles,” Mingyu commented, wriggling around.

Junhui rolled his eyes and placed a stencil on Mingyu’s arm, rubbing it with a little soap and water; the stencil transferred neatly to Mingyu’s back. A small little diamond outline and a simple quote in English block letters were imprinted on the tan skin.

Wonwoo tilted his head to read it. “Be better than yesterday? You don’t even speak English.”

Mingyu shrugged. “It’s aesthetic.”

Junhui pulled over a mirror, holding it up so Mingyu could see his back. “Last chance to back out.”

Mingyu gave Junhui a determined look. “I’m still in.”

“Alright,” Junhui replied, placing an ink cap inside one of the needles. He spread a little ointment over the stencil and the soft whirring of the needle buzzed in Wonwoo’s ears as Junhui turned it on.

He couldn’t stop the gay side of him from overtaking his senses. Wonwoo thought Junhui looked pretty hot tattooing Mingyu. He just had such a nice focused face. The only noises the next couple of minutes were Mingyu’s labored breathing and the faint beat of the music blaring through the speakers. It was strangely peaceful.

“So how long have you two been dating?” Junhui asked out of the blue just as he finished up with the diamond.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and Mingyu almost rolled out of the tattoo chair, laughing. “Don’t move, I’ll fuck up your tattoo,” Junhui snapped at Mingyu, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Me date Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked. “That’s absurd. The day I date Mingyu is the day I start making out with my brother. He’s my bro, not my boy.”

“Excuse me,” Mingyu yelled, getting ready to fight Wonwoo.

“For God’s sake, I’ll get the restraints out if you don’t sit still,” Junhui growled, pushing Mingyu back down onto the chair.

“Why did you think that?” Wonwoo asked. If Junhui was curious about his and Wonwoo’s relationship, that must mean he’s interested, right?

“You guys look close, not to mention you both have a power couple vibe coming off of you.”

“Oh, but speaking of relationships,” Mingyu mumbled as Junhui got started on the block letters. “Are you single?”

Junhui nodded, eyes intently focused on perfecting each little detail.

“Great! Wonwoo’s single too. Today is his day off, so how about we pick you up after work and head out to dinner with one of our friends? Like a double date, but only you two might be dating.”

Wonwoo wanted to slap Mingyu again. How could he be so blunt? Wonwoo looked at Junhui shyly; was he really that obvious with his feelings?

Junhui had snuck a quick glance at Wonwoo and their eyes met. Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly looked away.

“Um, that sounds fine, actually,” Junhui confessed, finishing the first couple of letters and replacing the ink cap. “I get off in five hours, if you want to wait that long.”

“Wonwoo would love to,” Mingyu answered. “Right, bro?”

This was the third time Wonwoo wanted to slap Mingyu. Mingyu’s intense stare bore into his soul and he couldn’t back out now. “Um, sure.”

“Great,” Junhui smiled. “I’ll just walk over to your shop. You live there right?”

Wonwoo scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I have a loft right above.”

Things settled back in an awkward silence; the buzz of the needle was the only thing making sound. Mingyu had relaxed back onto the chair, looking smug, and Wonwoo wanted to slap him for the fourth time.

Wonwoo had to endure a couple more agonizing minutes. He was secretly happy when Junhui finished because he had run out of nail beds to pick at. Junhui lifted the needle, smiling down at his handiwork. “Finished,” Junhui said proudly. Mingyu wriggled around to try to get a glimpse of his back. “I’ll take a picture of it, but you need to stay still. There’s still the ointment and bandage step left.”

Mingyu grumbled, but settled down for Junhui to finish up.

Wonwoo crept forward to take a look at Mingyu’s new tramp stamp. He had to admit; it looked pretty awesome. The simple design looked perfect on Mingyu’s tan back, and it was even better since it actually had sentimental meaning to it, kind of.

After the tattoo was tended to, Mingyu headed to the front desk to settle the costs.

“So, see you at five?” Junhui asked, wiping his sweat off with a bandana. He looked surprisingly nervous, wringing his fingers in the worn cloth.

“Yeah, totally,” Wonwoo smiled. “See you then.” And went to follow Mingyu outside.

“Am I a wingman or what?” Mingyu proudly asked as they headed back to Petals. He awkwardly waddled down the street, trying not to irritate his tattoo.

“Or what.” Wonwoo grumbled disgruntledly.

“Look man,” Mingyu held up his hands, but he couldn’t really lift up his right arm. “Be honest to yourself. Would you actually have the guts to ask hot tattoo guy out by yourself?”

Mingyu had a point; there was a reason why Wonwoo had more physical contact with cats than actual people. Wonwoo glared at Mingyu in defeat. “No,” he reluctantly admitted, unlocking the door to Petals. Mingyu smiled.

“Great, now that we’re on the same page, look good for your date. As my mama told me: Look good, do good,” Mingyu chirped excitedly. “So drop that preppy shit and put on some big boy clothes. Seungcheol and I will be around ten minutes after five. So you and hot tattoo guy can have a bit of alone time.”

“Whatever,” Wonwoo grumbled and went inside the flower shop, making sure to slam the door behind him.

“And you’re welcome!” Mingyu shouted from the outside.

Wonwoo ignored his obnoxious friend and greeted his cats instead. Like his mama always told him: Cats are sometimes better friends.

* * *

 

To be fair; Wonwoo hasn’t been out on a date for a really long time, and the last time was with a pretty sorority girl in college who ended up being one of Wonwoo’s best friends in college. It didn’t help that Wonwoo was currently shirtless in a pair of ripped jeans, asking Mimosa what shirt he should wear.

“Okay Mimosa, meow once if you like the gray pullover and twice for the blue sweater,” Wonwoo instructed. Mimosa just tilted his head and jumped off the bed to play with Zinnia. “Am I actually asking my cat for fashion tips?” Wonwoo asked, questioning all his life choices.

A text buzzed in.

Looking good for hot tattoo guy yet? ;) bae’s coming in ten minutes!

Wonwoo wanted to slap Mingyu for the fifth time that day. Wonwoo decided to screw it and pulled on the baby blue sweater and grabbed his gray canvas sneakers. He checked his watch; only seven more minutes until Junhui would be here.

Looking himself in the mirror, Wonwoo pushed his hair back, hoping it would stay up put. “Damn,” he mumbled, trying to apply his foundation on quickly. Wonwoo wasn’t used to this feeling of rushed. Foregoing the eye makeup, he grabbed his wallet and the flowers he had spent two hours picking out and arranging and speed to the door. Just slamming the door shut when Junhui appeared around the corner.

He looked amazing as expected, a tight red shirt tucked into black skinny jeans. He had even ditched his menacing combat boots for a pair of black ankle boots. Of course, he donned a leather jacket because aesthetic.

“Hey,” he greeted softly, looking pretty happy to see Wonwoo. “You look really nice.”

Wonwoo’s ears turned bright red; his fingers clutching into the fragile stems of the flowers. “Oh, um, thanks. You, too. These are for you,” he added in abruptly, thrusting the purple Lilacs towards Junhui. God, he couldn’t even form complete sentences around Junhui.

Junhui smiled gratefully as his fingers wrapped around the thin stems of the Lilac, some small purple flowers falling off. “Thank you, but you shouldn’t have.”

“No, it’s fine,” Wonwoo answered awkwardly, hating how they were already in those stupid flirty banters. “I do own a flower shop.”

“So that means that these flowers have a meaning?” Junhui asked coyly, shaking the Lilacs a little and more purple flowers came raining down.

“No,” Wonwoo answered abruptly.

“Oh,” Junhui sounded disappointed.

Of course Wonwoo knew what purple Lilacs meant; he knew every single flower in his shop and what their name meant. But he really didn’t want to admit that purple Lilacs meant first love. Not just yet.

“I have a vase back in the shop so you don’t have to carry around the flowers the whole date,” Wonwoo offered, cringing as he heard himself admit this outing was actually a date.

“Oh, I would like that,” Junhui said, gingerly handing Wonwoo back the flowers.

When Wonwoo came back, things had settled back into an awkward silence, and Wonwoo’s only concern was that he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

“Hey! Look at those love birds!”

Wonwoo sighed in relief when the loud presence of his best friends finally appeared. Mingyu smiled widely at them, wildly waving his hand at them. Seungcheol followed behind him, smiling like the happy dork he always was.

“Hey!” Wonwoo greeted and hi-fived Seungcheol.

He almost didn’t notice Junhui shrinking back from the loud men, looking a bit uncomfortable and left out. Seungcheol turned and grinned at Junhui.

“Hi, I’m Seungcheol! You must be Junhui,” he greeted. Junhui held out his hand for a shake, but instead was startled with a bear hug from large man. “I’ll hit you up whenever I need a tattoo.”

“Thanks,” Junhui said, just a tad bit overwhelmed by the two loud personalities.

Wonwoo received a sharp jab from Mingyu’s elbow and headed over to Junhui. “Don’t worry about them,” he said reassuringly. “Their bark is worse than their bite.”

Junhui relaxed a bit. “Guess I’ll have to stick close to you.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what to do; where was the How to Flirt for Dummies when you needed it? “Um, so where are we eating?” Wonwoo asked, trying to change the subject.

“Ooh,” Seungcheol basically screamed. “We passed by that new, trendy Asian-Mexican fusion food truck with sushi burritos and kimbap tacos! Let’s go to that and have a night out at town. You haven’t been out in forever, Wonwoo.”

“I’m in if Junhui is,” Wonwoo said, glancing over at Junhui. Wonwoo would try winging it, right?

The three men looked at Junhui curiously. Junhui broke out into a big grin. “Totally.”

Honestly, winging it was a pretty good idea, and Wonwoo wasn’t that bad at it. Despite their awkward first account, Junhui and Wonwoo got lost in their own little world. It was like Wonwoo had known Junhui for as long as he was friends with Mingyu and Seungcheol. It was just so comfortable talking to Junhui after a while. They quickly fell into a groove. While Mingyu and Seungcheol had one legged races down the streets or attempts at freestyling and dissing the other, Wonwoo was bumping shoulders with Junhui as they rambled about the little things that meant a lot.

At the food truck, Junhui and Wonwoo had claimed a small table away from the large crowd; too lost in the conversation to realize Mingyu had dropped large cup of soda on Seungcheol’s foot. Busy talking about childhood pets to be concerned with Seungcheol throwing the Banh Mi fries at Mingyu in retaliation.

Of course, when Wonwoo finally looked up, both trays of fries were littered on the ground or stuck somewhere on Mingyu’s body. Seungcheol tried to defend himself by blaming Mingyu for eating one and a half trays before dropping the soda, and the both ended up defeated and walked back to the track to order another order of fries.

Wonwoo ignored the sloppy eating of Mingyu and was busy watching Junhui cutely attempt to eat the sushi burrito. Memorizing the little quirks that Junhui did that made Wonwoo absolutely adore Junhui even more. And Mingyu had to ruin it by sneezing and bits of chewed kimbap taco came flying out all over Seungcheol. Another fry war almost happened if Wonwoo didn’t secretly kick Seungcheol under the table.

“So you were a child actor back in China?” Wonwoo asked, digging into the green tea ice cream. He blocked out the sounds of Mingyu and Seungcheol smashing ice cream in each other’s face.

“Yeah,” Junhui said, opening his mouth for Wonwoo to push a spoonful of ice cream in. “I still act, but there aren't as many Chinese openings here in Korea. I did a few commercials and online dramas here and there, and was a backup dancer for some small idol groups, but I like tattooing just as much. The pay isn’t that bad either.”

“Cool,” Wonwoo smiled, the cool night breeze blowing his hair around. There goes that ‘styled’ hair. “Though owning a flower shop isn’t that cool. I only have one employee, and he’s a part time delivery boy.”

“Your work sounds more relaxing. You probably don’t get that many customers from hell,” Junhui laughed, ice cream on the corner of his mouth.

“Sure I do; bridezillas are fucking scary. Why are they so angry?” Wonwoo said, reaching over to wipe the green cream off of Junhui’s mouth.

“Hey love birds,” Mingyu called out with a half-passed out Seungcheol laying on a bench. “Seungcheol’s getting sleepy so we should probably head back.”

Wonwoo check his watch; it was already nearing ten.

“Oh, I’m sorry about keeping you out so late,” Wonwoo apologized. “Do you live far away? You can always crash at my place.”

“No, it’s fine,” Junhui smiled. “My car is at work; it’s not that far. Besides I don’t work that early tomorrow.”

Wonwoo still felt bad for keeping Junhui out, even though Petals was opened tomorrow morning and he had an eleven o’clock consultation with a bride. “Are you sure?” Wonwoo whined. “You shouldn’t be driving when you’re tired. That’s unsafe.” Wonwoo knew he was grasping at straws right now, but he surprisingly had so much fun with Junhui, and he didn’t want this night to end.

“Just stay with the man,” Seungcheol sleepily piped up before his head crashed back down on Mingyu.

Junhui bit his lip. “If you insist,” he responded coyly.

“Great,” Wonwoo cheered, trying to keep his excitement to a minimum. “Let’s go.”

“Well, we can walk to the subways from here,” Mingyu said, helping the sleepy Seungcheol up. “See you tomorrow Wonwoo! And it was nice hanging out with you Junhui.”

The men waved at each other before splitting up to their respective groups and headed in the other direction.

While it was silent when Wonwoo and Junhui walked back, it wasn’t at all awkward. The weather was perfect; the cool spring wind blowing on their cheeks. Wonwoo almost jumped when something warm touched his hand. He looked down to see Junhui’s slim piano fingers, inked with colorful images, interlace with his; the warm skin-on-skin contact making him absolutely adore Junhui even more.

He gave firm squeeze to Junhui and even started to swing their arms back and forth.

Once the familiar mint green shop came into view, Wonwoo pulled Junhui along, quickly stepping into the warmth of the dim shop.

Zinnia and Mimosa mewed excitedly as they saw Wonwoo step into the shop. Bounding over to the long legs and rubbing their gray heads against Wonwoo.

“I believe I haven’t had the honor of knowing these handsome cats’ names,” Junhui said, giving Wonwoo a wink that Wonwoo swore gave him heart palpitations.

Wonwoo smiled and rolled his eyes. He picked up the biggest Korat. “This is Zinnia and the one on the ground is Mimosa; he was the runt of the litter.”

Junhui smiled, scratching a happy Zinnia’s head. “They’re so cute.”

Setting Zinnia down, Wonwoo turned to lock the door and headed to the stairs on the side that led to his loft. He unlocked that door and Junhui walked in with the large Korats weaving in between the long legs and ran to play with the various cat toys scattered around the loft.

Wonwoo shut the door and locked it.

“Isn’t it weird living in a flower shop?” Junhui asked, looking out the window that overlooked the entire store. Though he had a badass appearance, he always was a bit paranoid, even in the silliest of situations. “What if someone were to rob you?”

Wonwoo laughed, sitting down on his plush couch. “At first, but you get used to it. There’s a reason for the high tech security system and multiple locks. I have been thinking about getting a dog and letting it roam around at night. Maybe a big ole’ Pitbull or German Shepard. Cuties, but could fight someone. I’m just glad this town is so quiet and peaceful.”

Junhui nodded, stripping off his leather jacket and placing it on the couch. Wonwoo couldn’t help, but ogle the golden muscles that looked even bigger from his tight shirt. He absolutely loved the tattoo sleeve one Junhui’s left arm, traveling from his fingers and disappeared under the short sleeve of the shirt.

Wonwoo mentally slapped himself and headed to his bedroom. Digging through his messy drawers, he grabbed a pair of loose sweats and an old college tee. He frowned for a second and then grabbed a pair of boxers. That wasn’t gross, right?

“Shower is that door,” Wonwoo motioned to a white door with lily pad stickers all over it. “You can use my shampoo and stuff.”

Junhui gratefully took the extra clothes. “Thank you so much Wonwoo; you really didn’t have to do all of this.”

“It’s no biggie,” Wonwoo replied nonchalantly. It’s not like the only people who have ever been in his loft was his friends. He has never brought back a date, let alone have a real date. It’s been a very long time of using Single Ladies as his anthem.

He heard the shower turn on and he started changing to his polar bear pajama pants and black tank top. Wonwoo was a morning shower kind of person. The bathroom door creaked open. “So I was thinking we could sleep in my bed toge-” the sentence died in Wonwoo’s throat as Junhui walked in, oblivious to Wonwoo’s drooling mouth.

Wonwoo didn’t regret anything at that moment because a shirtless God was in his room. Sweatpants hung low on his hips as all of Junhui’s tattoos were exposed. Wonwoo could see that the sleeve extended all the way up his shoulder, dipping a little below his collarbone and midway down his shoulder blade. A towel slung around his shoulders as he flicked his wet hair out of his eyes. It was basically a wet dream come true.

“Did you do those tattoos yourself?” Wonwoo croaked out after clearing his throat.

“Yeah. Do you want me to give you one?” Junhui grinned.

Wonwoo shrugged weakly. His weak little heart couldn’t take any more of this sinful sight.

“Sorry,” Junhui said, dropping the shirt on Wonwoo’s bed. “I usually sleep shirtless.”

“That’s fine,” Wonwoo squeaked, still wide eyed.

“So what were you saying as I was walking in? I was drying my hair, so I didn’t really hear the end.”

“Um, you can sleep with me in my bed or I can take the couch.”

“Let’s both sleep; the bed is always more comfortable,” Junhui said, already making his way to the bed.

Wonwoo slid into his Queen size bed as Zinnia and Mimosa followed suit, snuggling at their feet. It was strangely domestic. Wonwoo reached over and turned the lamp off.

“Good night,” he whispered. “Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” That’s how you flirt, right? It shows that you care. He heard Junhui laugh before slapping a hand over his mouth. Wonwoo winced; you’re not supposed to say that apparently.

“Good night, Wonwoo,” Junhui yawned sleepily, shifting around in the bed so his head was basically resting on his shoulder. “I had fun tonight; we should do it again.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo whispered, but by that point, both men were halfway asleep.

* * *

 

“Are you sure? I can just wear the clothes I wore yesterday.”

“No, Junhui. It’s fine. Beside you look great in light colors; it brings out your tan,” Wonwoo said, pushing over a warm muffin to him. Junhui didn’t just look great, he looked absolutely fucking hot. The white tee that Wonwoo avoided since it washed out his already-pale skin made Junhui look ten times hotter. It was cute seeing the badass man dressed like a preppy bitch.

Junhui smiled at the compliment and started eating the muffin. After finishing, he checked the oven clock. It read ten thirty.

“Well, I better go. Thanks for having me,” Junhui said getting up and grabbing his leather jacket. “I really can take my clothes home now; you don’t have to wash them.”

“No, it’s fine,” Wonwoo said. He had already stuffed them into the washing machine, besides it gave Wonwoo a reason to see Junhui again. “You can just stop by anytime for them.”

Junhui smiled. “Thanks again.”

Wonwoo walked with Junhui to the door; Zinnia zigzagging between their legs, trying to bat the ends of their jeans.

As Junhui was about to step out of the store, he turned around and swiftly pecked Wonwoo’s lips. “I’ll see you soon,” he whispered and continued on his way.

Wonwoo sighed and gripped the edge of the door, wistfully staring at Junhui’s back. He was most definitely feeling like a Yellow tulip.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, and after the two consultations with brides, Wonwoo was thoroughly exhausted from rearranging the bouquets and running out to the greenhouse to find the perfect flower. He hated how brides absolutely loved roses and now his fingers were covered in little nicks and band aids.

Seungcheol and Mingyu just laughed at Wonwoo when he complained about the rose loving brides. Wonwoo was pretty sure they made a five-minute stop at Petals just to make fun of him.

Wonwoo mumbled, slapping on the last band aid on his poor fingers. “I hate weddings sometimes.”

“Sure,” Seungcheol said. “You’ll totally be saying that when hot tattoo guy puts a ring on that finger,” he teased, wiggling his fingers at Wonwoo. A handful of dirt was chucked at Seungcheol’s head as Mingyu hi-fived him.

“You guys suck,” Wonwoo growled.

The door creaked open again. “Speak of the devil,” Mingyu mumbled.

Junhui tentatively walked in, and Mingyu definitely noticed Junhui’s shirt looked a little bit familiar. Zinnia and Mimosa quickly ran up the incoming male, purring loudly. “Looks like they like you better that Wonwoo here,” Seungcheol commented. “Well, we’ll leave you two lovebirds be. Bye!”

“What brings you here?” Wonwoo asked once his best friends had finally left, but not without making kissy faces behind Junhui’s back. “Flowers?” he teased.

“No, I was actually back for my clothes,” Junhui laughed.

Wonwoo reached behind the counter and grabbed the neatly folded clothes. “I thought so,” he replied, placing two Anthurium flowers on the clothes. “To show my appreciation.”

Junhui picked up the exotic flowers, grinning widely at Wonwoo. “Of course you would, you flower nerd. So I’m guessing they mean appreciation?”

“No,” Wonwoo laughed at Junhui’s attempt at understanding a florist. They’re Anthuriums, which usually means hospitality, but I prefer happiness.”

“You’re happy to see me?” Junhui asked softly, twirling the stem with his fingers.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. Was flirting usually this blunt? “Um, yes?”

That answer seemed to make Junhui feel like an Anthurium, and he broke out into a toothy smile, gripping the stems tighter. He opened his mouth and quickly closed it. Wonwoo frowned; he wanted to know what Junhui was going to say.

“Well, I have to go,” Junhui said reluctantly and sighed. “Early shift tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo said, staring at Junhui. “I guess I’ll see you.”

Junhui left with a flash of his cute smile and headed out of the door. Zinnia sat up, watching the tattooed man leave and stared up at Wonwoo, mewing curiously.

“I know Zinnia,” Wonwoo cooed, scooping the big cat up and cuddling with her. “We’re still whipped.”

* * *

 

It soon became a regular occurrence for the tattooed man to show up, and they soon fell into a routine. Junhui showing up whenever his shift was, sometimes at noon and they would eat a quick lunch together as Wonwoo rambled about the season’s best selling flowers to Junhui or right Junhui would step into the shop the same time Mingyu and Seungcheol were, and they constantly teased the couple as they looked at flowers together.

But without fail, everyday Wonwoo would hand Junhui a freshly picked flower, each with their special meaning.  One day it would be a Sunflower showing the dedicated love Junhui had for him, the other, it would be a Gladiolus, since Wonwoo thought Junhui had a string character.

Even as the meetings went on for several weeks, they never went past it. No exchanged phone numbers, no hot make outs under the hanging plants; only innocent flirty comments and the slightest of touches as one would drag his fingers lightly up the other’s forearm.

Mingyu would constantly make fun of Wonwoo as he looked at Junhui with those sickening puppy dog eyes, but would do absolutely nothing about it. Wonwoo was way too awkward to confront his feelings and hoped Junhui would be the one to propel their relationship forward.

One day Junhui walked into the store, looking just as hot as the first day he came in, clutching a piece of paper. He hopped on the counter, looking a tad bit shy. “Hey,” he greeted softly.

“Hey,” Wonwoo greeted back, cheerfully, oblivious to the more introverted behavior Junhui was exhibiting. To be quite honest, Wonwoo’s cats took more notice of the more withdrawn Junhui, and hopped right after him to rub their heads on Junhui. “What’s up?”

“Um,” Junhui bit his lip, and Wonwoo was more distracted by how sinful looked rather than the nerves his kind-of boyfriend was dealing with. The grip on the paper tightened. “You know when we were talking about the meanings of our names?”

Wonwoo nodded, still distracted by the hotness of Junhui.

“Well, I went home and did a bit of research. And Wikipedia told me that Peach Blossoms sometimes mean generosity,” Junhui started, unfolding the paper, flashes of pinks and peaches and greens were revealed. “I drew this for you and I really want to make it a part of you.”

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, that sounded a little weird, but grabbed the piece of paper anyways. Anything Junhui had to offer had to be a good thing.

Three delicate peach blossoms, details perfectly scribbled down, framed by light green leaves. It was utterly…

“Beautiful.”

Junhui laughed. “I take it that you like it. So can I have the honor of being your tattoo artist?”

Wonwoo looked up with bright eyes matching the excitement rising up in Junhui’s body. “Totally.”

Before Wonwoo knew it, it was early Sunday morning and he was lying face down and shirtless on the uncomfortable tattoo chair with Seungcheol’s and Mingyu’s annoying laughter ringing in his ear. He swore that one of them even brought a camera.

The only comforting presence sat next to him, warmth radiated off and comforting Wonwoo’s nerves. He watched the golden muscles grab a needle, carefully placing in the ink cap. He looked down at Wonwoo’s nervous eyes.

“Are you a hundred percent sure you want to go through with it? I won’t be offended if you say no,” Junhui offered as Mingyu held up his phone with a picture of the Peach Blossom’s stencil on his back.

Wonwoo gathered all his false confidence and forced a determined look onto his face. “Yes.”

Honestly, it was a bit painful, but what else was Wonwoo supposed to expect? A soft caress of a feather pillow from that monster of a needle? Since Junhui wanted to add colors and shading, the process took a while and the only things easing Wonwoo were the occasional soft squeezes on his outstretched hand and the sinful sight of Junhui in a loose tank top.

After what felt like an eternity, Junhui finally lifted up the needle and snapped a quick picture onto his phone, and he then started the bandage process. Wonwoo’s shoulder felt sore as Junhui delicately swiped on an ointment and covered the tattoo, placing a card with information on tattoo aftercare in Wonwoo’s hand.

It was only when Junhui started cleaning up his station when Wonwoo’s best friends finally left. Wonwoo lingered awkwardly in the back, gathering up more false nerves. “When does your shift end?” he finally choked out, sounding awkward as hell.

Junhui straightened up with a cheeky glint in his eyes. “Why? Are you asking me out?”

“Um, maybe?” Wonwoo croaked out, sounding like a prepubescent teenager asking his crush out for the first time.

“Well, I would love to,” Junhui answered, bending down to grab a stray ink cap, and giving Wonwoo a real good view of that ass. “You know, if you ever make up your mind.”

“Then yes, I do want to go out,” Wonwoo sputtered out, not wanting to miss any moments with Junhui.

Junhui gave a little smirk and threw a towel around his shoulders. Wonwoo didn’t know how, but Junhui suddenly looked ten times hotter. He smirked, winking at Wonwoo. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Wonwoo almost fainted.

He was glad he didn’t faint because that date was the best damn thing that has happened to him. Walking in town with their fingers laced together as Junhui tugged them to an obscure hipster place made Wonwoo feel even more like a yellow Tulip. They laughed at the deconstructed food and the high prices, only allowing Junhui to pay for it if Wonwoo could pay for the next date. In which Junhui responded with: “Another date?”

Wonwoo even worked up the courage to take Junhui to his favorite bubble tea place, laughing as Junhui slurped a little too excitedly, in which a Boba lodged itself in Junhui’s throat.

He was even lucky enough to receive not only one kiss, but three and an extra sloppy one at the end.

It was too good to be true Wonwoo thought.

But he didn’t know how true those words could be.

* * *

 

“Why do you look dead?” Mingyu asked, aggressively shoving the door open, and effectively scaring the lounging Korats. To be fair, Wonwoo did look a little bit under the weather. Bags under his usually flawless eyes, greasy hair, and ratty clothes; Wonwoo’s appearance has definitely seen better days.

“Don’t make fun of me,” was the only lackluster response.

“I would never,” Mingyu replied, actually feeling concern for his friend, even nudging Seungcheol in the ribs. Wonwoo never looked like shit; he could make a trash bag look good.

“Junhui hasn’t visited since Sunday.” It was now Tuesday.

“That’s it?” Seungcheol blurted out. Hissing when Mingyu sharply jabbed him in the ribs again, making sure to step on Seungcheol’s toes as he made his way to Wonwoo.

“Maybe he’s busy. They are a pretty popular tattoo place, even idols go there,” Mingyu offered, pulling Wonwoo into the biggest bro hug to show how much he cared for his bro.

“But we went out on a date, and it went so well. We even made out under the hanging plants, and then he just disappears,’ Wonwoo seethed weakly. “We even kind of made vague plans for another date. Am I really that repulsive?”

Mingyu glared at Seungcheol and nodded at Wonwoo. Seungcheol went to circle around Wonwoo with Mingyu, embracing him like the big brother Wonwoo was to them, ignoring the varying age differences.

“I’m sure he’ll come around,” Seungcheol said, trying not to let the forced tone of his sympathy show. “You’re cute florist man, all the bad boys come to your yard.”

Wonwoo let out a watery laugh. “I haven’t made my milkshake yet,” he wailed.

“There,” Mingyu said, looking at Wonwoo softly. “Much better right?”

“Just a little,” Wonwoo admitted. “Daddy Coups is daddy for a reason.”

“Whatever,” Seungcheol muttered, trying to keep up his strong man with no emotions face, but Wonwoo knew he was a big ole’ softie on the inside.

“Thanks guys,” Wonwoo said, drying off his tears. He always hated showing emotions; it made him feel too vulnerable. And yes, this is coming from the florist who had fallen in love with flowers. “I needed that.”

“Call us anytime,” Seungcheol said as they started to leave. “Just snuggle up with your cats and eat a big bowl of ice cream. Hot tattoo guy will come back, I’m sure of it.”

It was now Saturday and Junhui still hadn’t shown up. Hopeful that Daddy Coups’ words were true, Wonwoo had picked a flower every day, placing it in the vase Junhui had bought for him on their date. A Snowdrop on Wednesday for hope, a white Tulip on Thursday because it felt a little one sided, a yellow Carnation on Friday because Wonwoo was feeling a big rejected, and finally a Love-lies-bleeding sat in the vase; it was beginning to feel hopeless.

As the clock struck nine and Mingyu and Seungcheol waved good bye, Wonwoo grabbed the Love-lies-bleeding and chucked it into the trash where the other dry and wilted flowers laid. Zinnia pattered over, purring as she rubbed her head into Wonwoo’s defeated hand.

“I thought we had something,” he sighed to Zinnia, scratching behind her ears. “That night felt so special and I just felt a connection. And look at me now,” Wonwoo let out a dry laugh. “Talking to my cat because the only other person I had a real connection to just disappeared.”

Zinnia blinked her large owlish eyes.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Wonwoo said. “I’ll just go see him tomorrow. I have to look fine and show him what he’s missing. I’ll show him!”

Zinnia yowled at the increased emotions coursing through her owner and hopped off Wonwoo’s lap, running away.

“Oops. Sorry Zinnia.”

* * *

 

I can do this. I can do this. Wonwoo chanted in his head. He had forced Mingyu to come over early to help him pick out an outfit Mingyu would wear if one of his exs was going to be at a party Mingyu was attending. Wonwoo had to admit, these tight-ass ripped jeans did make his ass and legs look great and the gray pullover and frayed gray jacket on top did scream boyfriend goals, especially with Mingyu’s hairstyling and dramatic eyeliner.

Time to show what Junhui was missing.

“Excuse me,” Wonwoo said in a sickly sweet voice that would annoy any person working in retail. “I need to see Junhui, please.”

The receptionist smiled; Wonwoo wasn’t sure if it was genuine or not. “Sure, he’s working on his personal project right now, but I’m sure he has time. He’s at his work station.”

“Thank you,” Wonwoo smiled widely and calmly walked to finish his mission. He threw aside the blood red curtain and opened his mouth to yell at Junhui. The words died on his mouth as a shirtless Junhui sat in front of him, placing the last band aid onto his chest.

Junhui looked up. “Wonwoo,” he breathed, starting to place band aids onto the large tattoo. “Why are you here?”

“You left me for a week and didn’t tell me,” Wonwoo accused. “Don’t blame me.”

“I know and I’m sorry,” Junhui sighed.

“Sorry, is that all? I thought I was a repulsive freak because it seemed like you threw me out like trash.”

“Wonwoo.”

“I looked like shit the entire week and even Seungcheol was worried about me.”

“Wonwoo.”

“I had to drag my ass down to see your sorry-”

“Wonwoo please,” Junhui interrupted, jumping up to hold Wonwoo’s hands. “Please.”

Wonwoo still was pretty angry, but shut his mouth, glaring at Junhui.

“I needed time,” Junhui explained breathily. “I needed time for this.”

He started to remove the bandages, wincing a bit at the irritated skin. Wonwoo couldn’t help, but drink up the sight of the sexy sleeve, but on Junhui’s chest were multiple colors blooming across the golden skin; flowers intertwining with each other to create a rainbow masterpiece. Wonwoo immediately recognized all of them: a bright Sunflower, a delicate Lisianthus, the exotic Anthurium, purple Lilacs. He had given Junhui each and every one of those flowers. And in the middle were a Peach Blossom and a Hibiscus intertwined together. Generosity and beauty. It was utterly…

“Beautiful,” Wonwoo finally breathed.

“I had a shit ton of customers and I needed to stay late at work to design this. I know I should have given you my number or something or at least visited you, but after our last date, I needed to have this on me. I’m sorry for making you feel like shit.”

Wonwoo felt tears welling up. He shook his head. “I thought you hated me or something,” Wonwoo finally cried out, wanting to hug the man.

Junhui lifted up his fingers to clasp Wonwoo’s. “I know this a little late, but are you a gardener? Because I dig you.”

“If this is your way of asking me out in your nerdy way, then I’ll say: I really want to kiss those two lips.”

Junhui almost smacked Wonwoo, but settled instead for a kiss.

Back in the store, sat a yellow Tulip; finally bloomed, standing strong, flashing its bright petals as if it knew the florist was hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
